


music

by treesramblings



Series: twelve days of stuckony [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Established James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Steve Rogers, Pre-Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesramblings/pseuds/treesramblings
Summary: Steve turns seventy-five today. Tony has a special plan in place to show Steve a happy birthday.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: twelve days of stuckony [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073828
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vicnic90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicnic90/gifts).



> beta by the wonderful [tempuwu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempuwu) x
> 
> [this](https://www.pickupflowers.com/flower-guide/flower-meanings) is the website I used for the flower meanings. and these ([first](https://youtu.be/XW5nIlIfR5s), [second](https://youtu.be/SUvpf0yI8uA), and [third](https://youtu.be/n9nItq6gjW8)) are the songs used. I embedded the songs into the fic, if you'd like. you can also wait until after to click them (:
> 
> sorry for the delay in posting! the "nap" I took earlier turned into a sleep and I wasn't able to write when I wanted.
> 
> this is my favorite of the series (and, probably, my favorite work yet). I love it beyond measure. I hope you enjoy, too.

Steve knows that Tony has a boyfriend.

He’s seen the way that Tony’s face lights up whenever Tony talks about him. He’s heard the gossip from SHIELD agents, of how Tony’s boyfriend killed everyone involved in Tony’s kidnapping—including Tony’s parents.

He knows you don’t fuck with Tony unless you want to meet his boyfriend.

Tony’s boyfriend’s name is a secret. Tortured for years, he had experiments run on him, part of his body made into a _machine_ , and was even mind controlled. Tony was working on a method to break it, but so far, the two of them have been playing it safe and keeping his boyfriend’s identity need to know.

So Steve knows all this. He knows how completely in love Tony and his boyfriend are. He knows how protective Tony’s boyfriend is.

But Tony is…

He holds Steve’s hand. He makes Steve hot chocolate the _right_ way. He has a specific blanket for Steve in front of his fireplace. He designs Steve’s uniform because he doesn’t trust SHIELD to keep Steve safe.

Steve feels so guilty. He feels like he’s betraying Bucky’s memory by falling in love again.

And—And with a taken man, at that.

But Tony doesn’t act like he’s taken with Steve. When Steve hugs him, Tony leans in, tilting his head to the side to let Steve nuzzle his beard into Tony’s throat.

When the Avengers hang out at the Mansion, Tony crawls into Steve’s lap like it’s normal, like he’s expected to sit there, like it’s _his spot_.

None of the other Avengers find it odd. Natasha smirks, but stays silent even when pressed. Clint cackles hysterically, then wanders off to find Lucky. Carol gives him this _look_. Steve turns the other way.

Thor doesn’t seem to understand the problem—polyamory is the most common expression of love on Asgard.

Janet, Tony’s best friend, just gets this small, secretive smile on her face, her eyes laced with sadness and happiness both.

Steve wonders what it means.

* * *

Steve’s birthday is in two days and he’s absolutely dreading it. It’s his second birthday in the future—his second birthday without Bucky—and Steve hates having to live without him.

Steve putters around the Mansion, looking for anything to do to make time pass quicker, when Tony finds him.

The talk between them is quiet and warm, familiar in a way that Steve’s addicted to. Eventually, Tony lays a hand on his bicep, tilting his head to look into Steve’s eyes, and asks, “Do you want to spend your birthday with me?”

Steve, for all that he’s considered a strong-willed man, is weak for Tony’s attention.

He says yes.

* * *

He has to spend his morning and afternoon participating in Fourth of July celebrations. It may be his birthday, but it’s Independence Day, too, and Captain America holds a duty to his country.

He’s free from the public eye in the evening, and he meets Tony in the foyer of the Mansion, still wearing his old dress uniform that he’s been dressed in all day. Tony comes down the stairs in a stunning, Iron Man red tuxedo, and it’s all Steve can do to keep his whimper below Tony’s hearing. Tony’s hair is tousled, like he’s been running his fingers through it—like _someone else_ has—and his smile is bright, warm and open and for _Steve_.

“Come on, Captain Handsome,” Tony winks. “I’ve got everything set up for us on the roof.”

Tony walks over, grabbing Steve’s hand in his, and Steve takes a moment to let himself luxuriate in the feeling of Tony’s small hand engulfed in Steve’s larger one. Tony pulls him over to the side stairs and takes them up to the roof.

When they exit the stairwell, Steve’s breath catches.

Little strings of light are set up around a white canopy, leading to a single table setting for two. The sound is muted, like Tony is running a muffler to quiet New York City. There’s a tiny glass vase in the center of the table, and Steve’s mind races back to reading his mom’s old books on gardening, including one on flower meanings.

_“You never know, Stevie,” she says. “Someday you might want to give flowers to someone, and when you do, you should understand the meaning behind what you’re saying. You wouldn’t want to give a tulip to little ol’ Miss O’Connor down the street, would you?”_

_“No, ma,” he says. “She’s already married! And she’s a grandma.”_

_“Exactly, my love. So read up, and when you find that special someone, you can tell them you love them with true meaning.”_

In the vase sits four different flowers. There’s a small bunch of Peruvian lilies. A few red carnations. A handful of gladioli. And—And a single tulip in the middle of it all.

He tries not to hold his breath.

Wealth, prosperity, fortune, and, most importantly, friendship. Love, pride, and admiration. Strength of character, faithfulness, honor, and remembrance.

And the tulip.

“ _Tony_ ,” Steve whispers.

“Shh, Steve. Will you trust me, please? Just a little bit longer. I promise nothing bad’ll happen.”

Steve stares at the tulip. He can’t tear his eyes away from it. His eyes sting, and he can’t remember the last time he really felt this happy.

(A cave behind a waterfall flashes through his mind.)

“Okay, Tony,” Steve says. His voice cracks in the middle.

They head over to the table and Tony lets Steve sit first, pulling his chair out for him. He pulls off the lid to their food. It’s baked salmon, with asparagus and roasted potatoes. Steve takes in the smell wafting up to his nose and feels overwhelmed.

“This looks delicious, Tony,” he says. Tony smiles, meeting his eyes with a tender gaze. The world narrows down, and Steve doesn’t see anything except Tony.

“Thank you. It was my childhood butler’s recipe.”

Tony walks away and Steve jolts, seeing a record player sitting on an old stand. He can tell even from here that it’s old, but well taken care of, and not a replica. Steve could see it easily sitting in the front window of _Stan’s Record Players and Other Musical Needs_ , the old music store down the street from Bucky and Steve’s Brooklyn apartment. Tony’s deft hands move with precision, placing a record down with care, and he puts the needle into place.

It crackles with empty air, the way that music doesn’t do today, and Steve could sob at the nostalgia that flies through him as the [song](https://youtu.be/XW5nIlIfR5s) begins to play.

He remembers in 1939, he and Bucky had been just goofing off, as young men are wont to do, and Bucky had put on the record for a new popular song from _The Wizard of Oz_. The young singer’s voice had begun to croon out into their apartment, and Bucky had swung Steve around, his large hands almost completely wrapping around Steve’s waist. Steve remembers he had reached up, slinging his arms around Bucky’s neck, and had listened as he sang along to the lyrics to Steve.

_“Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue… and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true…”_

It had always been a promise between the two of them. They had never been rich. They’d struggled. Bucky’s father had refused to help them with any money issues that had arisen for them, and Winifred had only been able to do so much.

Sometimes, the only heat that they’d had in the winter months had been from what their bodies shared; and yet, Bucky had promised Steve that, someday, the two of them would run away and find a better place, where it could just be the two of them, happy and free.

_“This song, Stevie—it’s ours. The stars wrote it for us, so that I could be here right now singing it to ya, to remind ya that we’re always gonna be together. You’re mine, Stevie. Nothing will ever separate us. We’ll always find our way back to each other.”_

“Steve? Hey, are you okay?” Tony asks, and Steve shakes himself back to the future. Tony is blurry in front of him, and Steve realizes it’s because he’s crying. Steve smiles and wipes off the tears before glancing back at Tony, who’s sitting across from him in his beautiful tuxedo. Tony’s gorgeous brown eyes crinkle with concern.

“Yeah, Tony. I’m sorry. I’m fine. It was just… just memories.”

Tony’s smile is sympathetic and understanding, and he reaches his hand across the table, rubbing his thumb across Steve’s knuckles.

“Memories can be good things, Cap. Don’t ever apologize for getting lost in them. You of all people deserve that happiness.”

Steve sobs once, covering his mouth as he takes in everything Tony is offering him.

“You are—so breathtaking, Tony,” Steve whispers.

Tony’s eyes drop to the table. A blush rises to his cheeks, and he nods, like he doesn’t know how to respond.

With a final rub of his thumb against Steve’s tingle fingers, Tony withdraws his hand and picks up his fork instead, glancing up at Steve once again with a smile on his lips.

Steve and Tony eat their meal accompanied by quiet conversation. Steve laughs at Tony’s commentary, and Tony gasps, dramatic, when Steve retells old Commando stories. Before long, their plates are empty. The record has long since gone silent.

“This was amazing, Tony,” Steve says. Tony chuckles, standing up and grabbing Steve’s hand.

“We’re not done yet, O Captain, My Captain,” Tony smiles. He leads Steve over to the record player.

Steve lines himself up against Tony’s back, and he feels guilt and self-hatred climbing up his spine. Tony is taken. He shouldn’t be plastering himself against his back like this. He should step back, but something stops him, and he doesn’t. Tony’s warmth against his chest is intoxicating, and his smell under Steve’s nose is like the sweetest ambrosia.

Tony pauses for a moment, and Steve can see the anxiety crawling up his back. He places a hand against Tony’s nape, leaning his chest against Tony’s side, and Tony shudders in a breath.

“My—My boyfriend—” Tony begins, stuttering. He breathes in once, deep, and then swallows. “You actually know him.”

“I do?” Steve asks. His mood dampens a bit. This is Tony telling him to step back, to put distance between them, that it’s the right thing to do and that they’re just best friends—but Steve can’t.

“Yeah. He’s, uh. He’s real fond of you. But he… he hasn’t seen you in a while, and he wants me to play a song for you. It would mean a lot to him. He was pretty adamant that you’ll understand.”

Steve is quiet, processing the request, and he tries to think over how oddly Tony is wording his sentences. In truth, Tony has always been odd when talking about his boyfriend in relation to Steve. Steve never has figured out why, but he’s sensing that something is going to change between them.

He’s scared.

(He wants Bucky.)

He can’t think of anyone who’s around Tony’s age that fits the description of Tony’s boyfriend and of someone that he hasn’t seen in a while but was apparently close to. Maybe it was someone who thought they were closer than they actually were?

Tony seems to decide that Steve is taking too long to respond, or that his silence means no, because he says, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have—I’m ruining your birthday. I’m sorry.”

“You’re not ruining my birthday, Tony,” Steve says, and he wraps one hand around Tony’s hip and the other on his shoulder. “I know your boyfriend is a secret, but I can’t figure out who I know that could be him.”

Tony shuffles on his feet, but his breathing is quickening, and he leans against the heat of Steve’s chest. It’s like nirvana. “Yeah. If people found out where he is… Well. A lot of people are after him, and if they get to him, I can’t—I can’t protect him.”

“I get the feeling he thinks he’s the one supposed to protect you,” Steve murmurs.

Tony chuckles. “Yeah. Yeah, he does.”

The silence is more comfortable, but anticipation builds, the edge of the precipice they’re on looming closer and closer. He knows his next question will change everything, but he has to ask.

“Can you tell me his name?” he asks, his tone soft.

Tony stills, his body growing tense against Steve’s at the question, and then Tony says, “I call him James.”

It’s like thousands upon thousands of tiny hints slot into place at once, like the world suddenly has righted itself after years of being off balance.

James.

_James._

_Bucky._

Steve’s voice is so quiet that he’s sure Tony can’t hear him when he asks, “Bucky?”

Tony nods his head once. His body is shaking.

Steve’s head spins. Bucky is alive. He’s _alive_. He’s _been_ alive for—for _years_ , and he’s been tortured, experimented on, has been forced to kill thousands of people. He’s being hunted, and Steve is positive it’s HYDRA hunting him, and Steve remembers the mind control.

Bucky and Tony have been dating for five and a half years.

(Christmas in July is a saying for a reason.)

“If you want to go,” Tony croaks, “I won’t stop you.”

Steve growls, the sound bursting out of him unbidden, and a wave of pure possessiveness takes hold of everything he is and demands he protect Tony.

He wraps his arms around Tony’s middle, practically crawling into his skin, and rests his head against Tony’s, his lips turned into Tony’s cheek.

“No, Tony. Do you realize what you’ve done?”

Tony flinches, his hands flexing where they’ve come to rest on top of Steve’s arms. It’s like he had been expecting a beratement, a _punishment_ , and Steve can’t have that. He can’t have Tony thinking that Steve could ever hate him for this.

He thinks of the single tulip, of a long gone conversation with Bucky, of how the flowers had to have been Bucky’s choice and not Tony’s.

“You told me he spent years being tortured, Tony. And you told me you’ve been dating him for five and a half years? You’ve been working to terminate the mind control, and it was HYDRA who had him, wasn’t it? I bet—” Realization slams into his head and he cuts himself off with a sharp gasp. “You’re the one who rescued him, aren’t you? You—You brought him back. You’re helping him recover.”

Tony’s breath hitches and Steve’s hands flex in surprise when saltwater hits his lips. Tony’s crying in his arms, and Steve shushes him, kissing away the tears. He turns Tony around, and his eyelashes are clumped together, eyes bright. He’s beautiful.

Tony bites his lip and shoves his face into Steve’s chest. An instant wet spot begins to form on his uniform, but Steve can’t be bothered to care. He rubs his hand up and down Tony’s back, and whispers, awed, “I can never thank you enough for saving him, Tony. I could never hate you for this. You’re—You’re _amazing_ , Tony.”

“ _Steve_ ,” Tony sobs, and his shoulders shake with untold emotions. “I’m sorry I never told you.”

“Sweetheart,” Steve croons. “If there’s anything I know about James Buchanan Barnes, it’s that you don’t disobey his orders.”

Tony makes an aborted laugh that sounds more like a cry. He nods his head against Steve’s chest and Steve pulls him closer. “Yeah. Yeah, Steve. I think you know James pretty well.”

He holds Tony’s small, lithe frame in his arms. It feels _right_ , like this is where Tony is meant to be, like this is who Steve is meant to protect.

It feels like knowing who Tony is dating isn’t a big deal anymore. Like the fact that _Bucky_ is Tony’s boyfriend changes the entire game.

In a way, Steve supposes, it does.

“Show me the song Bucky wants me to hear,” Steve whispers.

Tony nods his head, sniffling, and turns around in the circle of Steve’s arms. Steve thrills at the movement, how Tony doesn’t try to get away. Tony selects a different record, and he switches out the current one with the new.

The [first note](https://youtu.be/SUvpf0yI8uA) hasn’t even ended before recognition fills Steve to his very bones. He curls his fingers around Tony’s waist and turns Tony to face him. His mind just—shuts down, from hearing this song and knowing what it means, to seeing Tony’s beautiful, tear streaked face. He looks like an angel as he cries, eyes wide and wet and gorgeous, and Steve feels something new come alight inside him at the sight.

“Come here, sweetheart,” Steve coos. “Come dance with me.”

Bing Crosby echoes around the rooftop. Steve closes his eyes, resting his cheek on top of Tony’s head, and sways them to the beat. They dance in small, slow circles, and Steve lets himself cry when the last line, _But I’ll be seeing you_ , rings out.

The music stops. Steve and Tony hold each other close.

“Tony,” Steve breathes.

“James told me to wait after the last song,” Tony says.

So they do, wrapped in each other’s arms, and [another song](https://youtu.be/n9nItq6gjW8) begins to play.

“ _Oh_.” Steve looks down at Tony, a new kind of wonder on his face, and pulls Tony further away from the player.

“This was going to be our wedding song,” Steve confesses, and his tone holds a hint of reverence to it that has everything to do with Bucky. “We couldn’t get married, not back then, but we always thought… Maybe we could go off to some little spot of land, maybe in the country, and have a ceremony between just the two of us. We could profess our love before God and have a private wedding.”

Tony gasps in a breath of air. Glenn Miller and His Orchestra continue to play around them, _Moonlight Serenade_ adding a layer of whimsical happiness to the atmosphere. Tony tilts his head, like he’s listening with a renewed sense of energy, and Steve reaches a hand up, cupping Tony’s face with his palm.

“James always told me—your relationship with him was kinda similar to how his and mine is.”

Steve hums, still swaying Tony to the rhythm of the song, and rubs his thumb under Tony’s eyes. He waits.

“So you know what I mean when I say that I’m James’s.” And Tony whispers those last words, like he’s parting with a secret he doesn’t want overheard, and Steve understands.

“I’ve always belonged to Buck, even before we knew what we were,” Steve says. “And one thing has always been true through the years: Bucky seemed to know what I wanted, what I needed, before I even had a stray thought about it. He would give me anything I wanted if he could but do it.”

Tony nods, his eyes wide.

“And I would bet anything that, the moment Bucky found out I was alive, he set to work in making sure that I could have you.”

Steve lowers his eyes to Tony’s lips, then raises them back to meet Tony’s gaze. His eyes are blown, black and sweet and everything Steve could ever want from Bucky wrapped up in a red tuxedo.

“When we found out you were alive, it took a while, but he told me that…” Tony bites his lip, glancing to the side, and then seems to come to a decision within himself. He tilts his head just the slightest to the side, his eyelashes fluttering against his smooth skin as he looks back up at Steve. “He told me that, one day, you would take care of me, too.”

“Sweetheart,” Steve whispers, and he leans down, his nose bumping against Tony’s, “haven’t I been taking care of you since that day at Fundamentally Blue?”

“Yeah,” Tony breathes. He steps up into his tiptoes, and his lips brush against Steve’s as he says, “You always take care of me, Cap.”

Their kiss is like coming home, and Steve gathers Tony close, pressing against his lithe frame as much as he can, holding Tony like he might disappear at any moment.

What belongs to Bucky is Steve’s, it’s true. But what belongs to Steve is Bucky’s, as well.

Steve thinks of the tulip and smiles into the kiss.

_I love you, too, Bucky._


End file.
